


No Longer

by colavaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Love, POV Bucky Barnes, mcu - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colavaria/pseuds/colavaria
Summary: Bucky reflects on your relationship, and its future.  It's looking good.





	No Longer

He no longer thinks she is beautiful.

He no longer thinks she is his other half.

He no longer thinks she is The One. 

No longer. 

Bucky knows from science class that the sun is the centre of our solar system, a gaseous orb floating and spinning in space. To him, the centre of his solar system wears his t-shirts to sleep, sips tea on rainy days, and serenades him after a particularly bad nightmare.  Any room that is gifted with her presence shines, the drops of light painting a mosaic on the walls just so, a masterpiece of reds, oranges and yellows marvelous enough to rival Van Gogh’s.

She’s not beautiful, she is _radiant_.  

At night, when the sun is extinguished outside, he finds it in her kisses.  The heat burns like an inferno when he hears the sounds she makes, when they are both breathless and she whispers his name. And in the morning, when he wakes from the darkness and sees her sleeping face, the light comes all at once; not a switch of a dimmer, the illumination of a spotlight in the show only for him.  A brighter and happier yellow than the yolks in her famous fried eggs.

She’s not his other half, she is his _everything._  

Hers is the only face he wants at the end of a long day.  Struggles feel like the gusts of a hurricane, but when she is there the wind passes and the gentle warmth of her rays come. He wants to spend the nights wrapped in bed with her, until it’s impossible to tell where he finishes and she begins, scents mixing to create a perfume better than the most expensive Lacoste.

She’s not The One, she is The _Only_ One.  

Bucky has the ring and his heart in his hands as he approaches her, about to beg the sun to warm his earth forever. He is no longer going to wait to spend the rest of his life with her.  

No longer.


End file.
